It is common practice for communication networks, which are used today, to provide content sharing functionalities. Email applications, text messaging applications, instant messaging application, different types of social networks such as Facebook and Twitter as well as other types of communication network applications all provide users with the ability to publish, in a given page of the network application, content that was created elsewhere.
Publications considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the publications herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
PCT Application Publication No. WO2009114204 teaches a system and method to enhance relevancy efficiency of content sharing within a meta-community through content recommendation and recipient recommendation. The systems and methods analyze sharing activities within the meta-community, both of members and of un-registered users through member sharing interactions, to create sharing preference profiles for members and un-registered users. The present invention also provides systems and methods for storing shared content and for monitoring web activities. The sharing preference profiles are used to provide content recommendations in which relevant content is selected from among content previously shared in the meta-community or content predicted as highly relevant to the sharing preference profiles of meta-community members.
PCT Application Publication No. WO2004046874 teaches sharing content that includes: classifying content perceived by a sharing user, determining a set of recipient candidates likely to be interested in the content based upon the classification of the content and prior sharing activity of the recipients with respect to content of the same or similar classification, and presenting to the sharing user one or more members of the set of recipient candidates for sharing the content being perceived by the sharing user.
US Application Publication No. 2008154967 teaches that a lead user may share an on-line media content experience with one or more followers by identifying content of interest being experienced on the lead user system, identifying one or more followers with whom to share the content of interest, inviting the followers to experience the content of interest, and enabling the followers to access the content of interest.
US Application Publication No. 2010287033 teaches that recommendations for content may be generated based on social networking communities. For example, a user may receive a list of recommended content items based on content that has been viewed by others in the user's social networks. Recommendations may further be based on content information such as reviews, ratings, tags, attributes and the like from various sources internal and external to the user's social networks. Content items may be given a weight that corresponds to a determined level of relevance or interest to a user. Using the weight, a list of recommended items may be sorted or filtered. In one or more configurations, the weight may be modified based on an age of the content item. For example, the relevance, importance or interest of a news report may decline as the news becomes older and older.
The full contents of the above publications are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for the purpose of teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
The following are a number of examples of commonly known standards of messaging and presence service:
SIMPLE—Session Initiation Protocol for Instant Messaging and Presence standards' collection as referred to herein includes: RFC 2778, RFC 2779, RFC 3761, RFC 3762, RFC 3764, RFC 4725, RFC 3428, RFC 3856, RFC 3857, RFC 3858 and RFC 4825 available from the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) at http://tools.etf.org/html/
RFC 2045, RFC 2046, RFC 2047, RFC 4288, RFC 4289 RFC 2049 and RFC 2388 available from the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) at http://tools.ietf.org/html/
XMPP Standards Foundation—XEP-0071 XHTML-IM, http://xmpp.org/extensions/xep-0071.html;
XMPP-CORE-01 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-XMPP-CORE-01;
SIP-XMPP-IM-01 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-sip-xmpp-im-01;
SIP-XMPP-CHAT-03 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-sip-xmpp-chat03;
XMPP-PRESENCE-02 http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-saintandre-sip-xmpp-presence-02.
XMPP standards collections referred to herein include: RFC 3920, RFC 3921, RFC 3922, RFC 3923, RFC 4854, RFC 4974 and RFC 5122.
Open Mobile Alliance standards: Instant Messaging and Presence Service (IMPS), Presence & Availability (PAG) and Messaging (MWG).